The purpose of this Phase I project is to test the feasibility of using an interactive multimedia (IM) format for delivering professional development to adults tutors and paraprofessionals who work with students with LD and low achievement. To evaluate the feasibility of this type of instruction current professional development materials for training tutors and paraprofessionals in the Strategic Tutoring Model (STM) will be converted to an interactive computerized format. Each segment of the program will focus on a critical component of the training materials and will include background information on the STM, a detailed description and model of each instructional phase within STM, evaluation and practice activities, and feedback. The evaluation will focus on (a) usability of the program, (b) tutor knowledge of the STM, (c) tutor use of STM, (d) student knowledge of the strategy presented, (e) social validity of the IM program, and (f) social validity of the model.